Glee: The Next Generation Episode 1 Generations
by chrisdillon-anderson
Summary: The next generation of the New Directions are here, you remember your favorite characters, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Puck and others. Now its their kids turn.


Scene opens on William McKinley High School

 _Caitlyn, Jordan and Liam are walking into the front entrance of the school_

Caitlyn: So are we all going to audition for New Directions again

Jordan: And then get turned down and placed in the pip squeaks again. Yeah wouldn't want to miss out on that

Liam: Well statistically at least one of us has to make it in this year

Jordan: Oh please, it's all favoritism everybody knows who's gonna make it again.

Caitlyn: Well I for one am optimistic

Liam: Well don't look at me ladies because my dad apparently is making me tryout for the Warblers

(Caitlyn and Jordan together): Huh

Caitlyn: You mean that all-boys show choir with the blazers, and the extra friendly creepy smiles, who are always hitting on me even though their obviously closeted gays

Picture reveals Warblers in the hallway holding a musical note in harmony

Picture quickly changes back

Liam: Yup, that's them

Caitlyn: But why?

Liam: Apparently my dad was a part of the Warblers when he was in high school and thinks it will be good for me

Caitlyn: Well my mom has been extra supportive in helping me with my audition,

Showing moving picture story

Caitlyn: All summer she woke me up at 6am sharp, exercising my vocal chords and then serving me a nice warm breakfast of herbal tea and organic oatmeal with blueberries and bananas, then we sang for eight hours straight every type of song there is while hula hooping, jumping rope, and crying to one of Barbara Streisand's most emotional songs ever.

Liam and Jordan stare at Caitlyn in awe

Caitlyn: Of course I still had time to watch the Teen Wolf marathon during the night

Jordan: Well my mom made me sign up for my churches choir this summer, it was torturous, I don't sing about Jesus I sing about my man Jesus

Caitlyn: Well lady and gentlewomen, I have a feeling this year is gonna be great and we will be victorious hands in on 3.

Caitlyn, Jordan and Liam all put their hands in together

Caitlyn: 1…2…3

(Caitlyn, Jordan and Liam all together) Let's go

Scene 2: opens on Jordan walking in the hallway

Heather (closing her locker): Jordan!

Jordan: Heather

Heather: How are you my beloved black Madonna

Jordan: Umm, good I guess

Heather: Well I heard from a little birdie your planning on auditioning for the Trouble Tones you know, the all-girls show choir

Jordan: Well I don't know, I was thinking about it

Heather: Well, I suggest you stop thinking about it, because the trouble Tones aren't really losing anyone this year except for that girl Gianna Berkowitz who last year got really bad laryngitis she ended up a mute in braces. So they only need one spot filled and that spot will be me, and I understand that last year we did bond over children's solos from Joseph and The amazing Technicolor dream coat in the pip squeaks but this year I will fill that empty spot on the trouble tones. Whether it be by pulling every one above me down or be keeping my spot at the top cryogenically frozen I will get that spot. So I suggest you take your soulful voice elsewhere, audition for The New Directions, The Pip squeaks or even god dong warblers if that's how you identify just stay away from that audition room at 3:30 and you will live to sing in another day in the background. Do I make myself clear?

Jordan: Umm, well…

Heather: Perfect… Nice chatting with you, see you in Play Production class

Tara: Man has that women ever heard of a period.

Jordan: I think she's on one right now.

Christina: I heard she eats freshman girl's souls

Tara and Jordan stare weirdly at Christina

Christina: Oh allow me to introduce myself, my name is Christina Chang and I excel at everything I do whether it is Math or English or even Music class. I must be notorious, and I am determined to make into the Trouble Tones.

Jordan: Oh that's great

Tara: Well somebodies optimistic

Jordan: Don't be rude, I'm sure you'll do great with your determination

Scene 3 Will Schuester's office

Will: So let me get this straight, you want to give the pip squeaks a chance to compete at sectionals

Sam: Uh-huh

Will: Sam, you understand what the pip squeaks were created for…

Sam: Yes, Yes I know but it's unfair…

Will: Kids who aren't ready to compete like the other show choirs

Sam: Yes, but newsflash there's so many kids in those other glee clubs their just throwing kids who are so good but not enough room for on to the pip squeaks, and the name

Will: It was not my name; I wanted to name it the lizards, but the students started calling it that and it just stuck

Sam: Well its offensive and it just makes these perfectly okay kids feel worse about themselves, come on Mr. Schue please just consider

Will: Sam I am taking your argument into account but I first need make sure it's about the kids and not about the fact that I deducted you as coach of the New Directions and gave the job to Mr. Meehan when you were too busy smoking pot in the back of the school to give them a new assignment

Sam: Okay, Yes Mr. Schue I screwed up and I should be lucky you're even keeping me here, but please don't punish these kids, the underdogs, their talented and deserve a chance

Will: Fine, Sam, your glee club will get a chance to compete at sectionals, and choose a new name, but if you mess up you're done.

Sam: What do you mean?

Will: I mean if you don't get those kids to where they need to be you're fired

Scene 4: Glee club auditions that day

Mr. Meehan: Okay next for the New Directions

Caitlyn: Hello I'm Caitlyn St. James and I will be singing…

Jordan: True Colors by Cyndi Lauper

Jacob: Space Oddity by David Bowie

Allia: Shark in the Water by V.V. Brown

Marcus: Giants in the Sky from Into the Woods

Olivia: Cups by Anna Kendrick's

Sarah: Burn by Ellie Goulding

Caitlyn: Fight song by Rachel Platten

Jordan (sung) You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged

Oh, I realize, it's hard to take courage

Jacob(sung) Ground Control to Major Tom, Ground Control to Major Tom

Allia(sung): Sometimes I get my head in a dilly, Feeling so lost, ticking you off

Marcus (sung): There are Giants in the sky, there are big tall terrible Giants I the sky

Olivia (sung): I got my ticket for the long way round, Two bottle a whiskey for the way

Sarah (sung: We, we don't have to worry bout nothing, 'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

Caitlyn (sung): Like a small boat, on the ocean

Jordan: In a world full of people you can lose sight of it all, And the darkness inside you can make you feel so small

Jacob: Commencing countdown, engines on, Check ignition and may God's love be with you

Allia: And words come out, words come out like, Baby, there's a shark in the water

Marcus: When you're way up high, And you're on your own

Olivia: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my walk, You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

Sarah: We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now, And what we see, is everybody's on the floor

Caitlyn: This is my life song, take back my life song

Jordan: I'll see your true colors and that's why I love you

Jacob: "This is Major Tom to Ground Control, I'm stepping through the door

Allia: Baby, there's a shark in the water, There's something underneath my bed

Marcus: You're free to do whatever pleases you, exploring things youd never dare, cause you don't care, when suddenly there's a

Olivia: It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers, But it sure would be prettier with you

Sarah: And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn, We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Caitlyn: This is my fight song, take back my life song

Jordan: So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors

Jacob: Far above the moon, Planet earth is blue

Allia: Baby there's a shark in the water, baby theres a shark in the water

Marcus: There are giants in the sky

Olivia: You're gonna miss me by my walk, You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

Sarah: We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky, 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

Jordan: True colors are beautiful like a rainbow

Jacob: And there's nothing I can do."

Allia: I caught them barking at the moon, Better be soon

Marcus: There are big tall terrible wonderful scary giants

Olivia: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Caitlyn: Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Mr. Meehan (to Caitlyn): Thank you, we'll let you know

Caitlyn walks off the stage

Scene 5 Warbler auditions

Scott Wazowski (lead Warbler): Next audition Liam Hummel-Anderson

Liam: Yes, that's me

Lewis Sotis: Wait Anderson, tamed dark brown hair

James Dowlan: There's no way your related to Blaine Anderson

Liam: He's my father

James Dowlan: Dude he's a legend for the Warblers

Lewis Scotis: Lead singer, and then coach of the warblers, until tragedy struck our school in 2015,

Liam: Oh my gosh did someone die?

Lewis Scotis: No a fire burned down the whole school

Scott Wazowski: Lewis, James. Let's see what you've got Liam Hummel-Anderson

Liam starts to sing Material Girl by Madonna

Some boys kiss me  
Some boys hug me  
I think they're ok  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light (that's right)  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right

'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance  
Some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play (no way)  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day

'Cause we're living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me

'Cause everybody's living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material

All three warblers sitting with their jaws wide open

James Dowlen: That was

Scott Wazowski: That was amazing

Liam: It was?

Scott Wazowski: The level of energy, the stardom, the voice, its unlike anything I've ever heard

Liam: Well I did get it from my dad…

Lewis: We want you to join the warblers

Liam: Are you sure, I mean you don't think it was too promiscuous or anything?

James: Not at all it was perfect for a legacy such as your self

Scott Wazowski: Liam, I think I speak for everyone when I say we want you to be lead singer for the Warblers, will you consider?

Liam: Umm hmm, _(walks away in sad silence_ )

Scott Wazowski: Next Spencer Wright,

Spencer: That's me

Scott: Oh no, hell to the no

Spencer: please just consider, please, I'm begging you

James: No

Lewis: You should have thought of that before you were making fun of us and throwing smoothies in our face

James: Yeah you're the reason I had so much acne my freshman year

Scott: I'm sorry Spencer, but no

Spencer: Fine, have fun with your little gay boy choir

(James and Lewis looking insulted)

Scott: None of us are gay, not one, we all have girlfriends

Scene 6 Trouble Tones Audition

Fiona Wallis: Next is Heather Puckerman

Beth (Trouble tones coach): What was that last name again

Fiona Wallis: Umm, Puckerman, Why

Beth: No reason

Heather: Hello, I'm Heather Puckerman, and I will be singing my favorite Broadway song of all time Pulled from the Addams Family

I don't have a sunny disposition.

I'm not known for being too amused.

My demeanor's locked in one position.

See my face? I'm enthused.

Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled.

Bunny rabbits make me want to cry.

All my inhibitions have been muzzled,

And I think I know why.

I;m being pulled in a new direction,

But I think I like it.

I think I like it.

I'm being pulled in a new direction.

Through my painful pursuit,

Somehow birdies took root.

All the things I detested impossibly cute.

God! What do I do?

Pulled-

Mother always said be kind to strangers,

But she doesn't know what they destroy.

I can feel the clear and present dangers,

When she learns that the boy...

Has got me pulled in a new direction,

But I think I like it.

I think I like it

I'm being pulled in a new direction,

But this feeling, I know is impossible,

So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go.

It's disgustingly true!

Pulled, pulled, pulled!

Puppy dogs with droopy faces,

Unicorns with dancing mice,

Sunrise in wide open spaces,

DisneyWorld - I'll go there twice!

Butterflies and picnic lunches,

Bunches of chrysanthamums,

Lollipops and pillow fights and christmas eve,

Sugar plums!

String quartets and Chia Pets,

And afternoon banana splits,

Angels watching as I sleep,

And Liberace's Greatest Hits!

Have got me pulled in a new direction!

If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting.

Just watch me pulled in a new direction.

I should stay in the dark,

Not obey every spark,

But the boy has a bite,

Better far than his bark!

And you bet I'll bite too,

Do what's truly taboo,

As I'm pulled in a new direction!

Fiona: Thank you Heather that was really good (beat) next, Megan Hummel-Anderson

Megan: Okay, Hi, umm my name is Megan and you just said that didn't you…?

Fiona and Beth stare blankly at Megan

Megan: Okay well I'll be singing "Some Day" from the Wedding Singer

Heather: (behind the curtain) What does that runt think she's doing

Megan: (sung)

She turns around

And she meets his gaze

The lights are dim,

There's a smoky haze

They share a smile

And a secret wave

It's a moment built to save

They start to move

Across the floor

The room is frozen,

Wanting more

The happy couple on display

With nothing standing

In their way

It's so romantic i could die

Right here and now

It's gonna be that way for us

I know somehow

Someday when it's me

I'll know our love

Was meant to be

Not one single complication

Or cause for hesitation

Someday when the dream

Is coming true

All you'll need is me

And all i'll need is you

They stop and pose

For a photograph

He jokes aorund

Just to make her laugh

The room is full,

But they're all alone

They have a language

All their own

And i'm so jealous i could cry

And yet i know

It won't be long

Before you say

We're good to go

Someday when it's me

I'll know our love

Was meant to be

Not one single complication

Or cause for hesitation

Someday when the dream

Is coming true

All you'll need is me

And all i'll need is you

I know not every marriage

Lasts when things go bad

I've seen the warning signs

I call them 'mom' and 'dad'

But soon you'll take my hand

And pledge your love to me

Till then i'll just get married vicariously

Someday when it's me

I'll know our love

Was meant to be

Not one single complication

Or cause for hesitation

Someday when the dream

Is coming true

Is coming true

All you'll need is me

All you'll need is me

And all i'll need is you!

Fiona: Thank you, Megan we'll keep you posted

Scene 7: The Lists

Megan: Oh my God the lists are up, Liam I don't want to look

Liam: You, what about me, after my attempt to ruin my audition went horribly wrong and they actually ended up liking my provocativeness, I can't even look. I'm gonna be stuck singing with sweaty boys in musk and have to wear huh I can't even say it (beat) Khakis

Megan: Well If I made the trouble tones that's good but If I didn't make it then that's also fine I'll just spend another year on the pip squeaks

Heather: Ugh, Bonnie and badly dressed Clyde just look at the list, what are you losers afraid of, oh right me, (looks at the list) (beat) W…Wait where's my name, there must be some mistake I didn't make the Trouble Tones well if I didn't make it, then where (looks at the pip squeaks) I was recommended to join the pip squeaks aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. This cannot be happening, You did this (said to Jordan) your little hormone change you had where you said you were auditioning then didn't threw my game off, aaaaaaaahhhhhh (walks away angrily and kicks over a trash can)

Sam: Hey pick that up

Heather: make me pony boy

Sam: Pony Boy? (Walk's back into his office)

Jordan: Hey guys

Megan: Umm, Well okay, I'm gonna look now. (looks at the list) awe

Liam and Jordan (together): What?

Megan: I was referred to the pip squeaks again

Liam: Awe… (giving Megan a hug) it's okay sista

Megan: I mean why can't I ever make it that's two years in a row you know…

Liam: (pretending to listen to Megan while looking at the list) oh no,

Megan and Jordan (together): What?

Liam: I made it, as the lead singer what am I gonna do? I'd hoped by now they'd find a better offer

Megan: Maybe you can pretend to get syphilis

Jordan: (looks at list) oh cool, I got referred to pip squeaks again to, I guess we're gonna be in the same glee club

(Megan and Jordan high five)

Megan: You're right even if I can't be on the trouble tones it's still gonna be fun

Liam: Would you two stop rubbing it in, I miss the pip squeaks already. I cannot be locked in a room with all boys.

Caitlyn: Hey guys did you already look at the list?

Megan: Yeah, Jordan and I didn't make it

Caitlyn: Well that's okay me neither, we'll probably just be in the pip squeaks again together and...

Liam: STOP RUBBING IT IN (Running away)

Caitlyn: What's wrong with…?

Megan: he made the warblers

Caitlyn: Well anyway as I was saying we'll probably all be on the pip squeaks together which is okay (looking at the list), Wait there must be some mistake it doesn't say referred to the pip squeaks Why doesn't it say that, maybe they forgot

Jordan: Caitlyn, I think it doesn't say referred to the pip squeaks cause you actually made New Directions

Caitlyn: What, I did?

Megan: Oh my god Caitlyn I'm so happy for you

Megan and Jordan hug Caitlyn

Caitlyn: Yeah, (with worried look on her face)

Scene 8:

Sam: Alright, Alright, Alright, welcome to the First Glee Club rehearsal of the year for the pip squeaks, I know some of you from last year but some you I don't so let's play a little ice breaker game, when I call you, just stand up and state your name and something you like to do

Christina: I'm Christina Chang and I like dancing, and being better than everyone else at what I do

Heather: You are so Asian

Jacob: I'm Jacob and I like to play guitar

Sarah: I'm Sarah and I like to help people

Heather: Well aren't you just a little angel (sarcastically)

Olivia: I'm Olivia and I like to write stories, poetry anything basically

Allia: I'm Allia I like to punch people who make me angry

Sam: Okay, well I'll make sure to stay on your good side

Allia: No, you already made the list of people not on my good side when you decided to wear that bow tie that makes you look like a ventriloquist doll and when I saw your lips that definitely threw you at the top of that list

Sam: Are you related to Santana Lopez,

Allia: She's my mom, and it's Pierce-Lopez, Mr. Trouty mouth

Sam: I can see the family resemblance

Ezra: I'm Ezra and I like to cook,

Heather: You like to cook does foster boy even own a stove?

Sam: Okay that's enough Heather, You, what's your name

Joshua: Josh, Josh Melvin,

Sam: And what do you like to do

Joshua: I don't know

Sam: No?

Heather: Oh come on you have to know how to do something

Allia: I can tell you something I know he likes to do, how about playing dress up as a boy,

Joshua: I don't know what you mean

Allia: Oh come on we all know your hdiding your boobs over there and this whole lesbeon act you've got going on is offensive

Joshua: It's not a…

Sam: Allia, enough, perhaps some of you have not yet learned what Glee Club is all about here at McKinley it's about having a place where you belong, and where you can be free to be yourself, something you usually can't do when you're out in those halls, Now this year The Pip squeaks are gonna make a new name for themselves we are going to compete against our own teams, this year

Allia: What

Chrstina: Mr. Evans, we're not ready,

Megan: Yeah, I mean isn't that why we all got referred to this glee club, because we're not ready

(Banter)

Sam: Okay guys (whistles loudly to get attention) Okay we may not be ready but we will be because this glee blub outside of this room is thought of as a joke but in here were the coolest, were the closest, we have talent, and we're gonna show them that when we perform at sectionals against the Warbler, against the Trouble Tones and Yes, The New Driections.

Megan: The new Directions they're the worst of them all

Spencer (knocking at the door): Umm sorry I'm late I was referred here

Allia: Oh great, if tranny, and foster weren't enough now we have the leading man material band, pack your bags none of us are getting solos now

Sam: No this is good Allia, every new person we get makes us stronger and we need boys, ever since Liam made the Warblers

Jordan: And Caitlyn made the New Directions

Sam: We lost some good people, but that doesn't mean we have to (interrupted by bell), (As kids start to walk out) Okay guys I want you to grab the new sheet music on the piano as you're walking out and study them for tomorrow cause tomorrow we start rehearsing

Scene 9: The Warblers

Scott: (Gaveling) Okay fellow Warblers our first order of business is to figure out what kind of songs we sing at sectionals

Lewis: I vote we do a ballad

James: or we can sing a nice rock song by MJ

(Indistinct bickering)

Scott: Okay guys those suggestions make no sense, Warblers don't sing ballads and all the good MJ songs have already been butchered by the (in an angry voice) New Directions, We have to think of something new to do

Liam: May I suggest something it's come to my attention that you guys haven't done a good Broadway number in a long time

James: Oh don't be crazy Broadway is dead…

Scott: No, I like it Broadway, Broadway is good. What did you have in mind Liam?

Liam: Well we could do a musical Broadway number with good dancing and there are lots of all boys numbers How to succeed in business, Newsies.

Scott: I like it!

James: I don't

Scott: James. Okay now that that's settled our new lead singer…

James: Before you say who it is, I have a complaint you want to make a newbie the new lead singer and I think that's crazy to just make him the lead singer

(Liam cringes at the word him)

Scott: I know Scott, that's why I was considering making you and him co-lead singers

Lewis: Wow Co-lead singers we've never had that before

(Indistinct banter)

Scott: (Gaveling) Guys, Our two leading men are James and Liam

(Liam cringes on the word man, with James noticing)

Scott: Now James, if you don't like this I could always just make Liam the only lead…

James: No, I'll do it, we rehearse after school tomorrow Liam, Well work together

Scott: Good, Now next order of business

(James and Liam exchange looks)

Scene 10

Mr. Meehan: Okay New Directions, first order of business I would like to welcome our new member Caitlyn St. James

Caitlyn: Hi!

Mr. Meehan: Okay assignment for this week, how to make people cry, I want you all to come up with songs that can make those other teams cry at sectionals and we have another glee club to compete against this year called the pip squeaks and we must make them fear our very presence in the air they breath

Hailee Dempsey: And what will you be doing? While were coming up with these songs

Mr. Meehan: I'll be thinking of a new way to take down this new glee club

Joseph Pine: Great so another coach who just gives us an assignment and then does God knows what, freshman year all over again

Mr. Meehan: Hey the difference is I'm not getting drunk like he did, I'm thinking of a what's best for this glee club, we will be notorious we've come too far to let those other teams swoop in and take our rightful place as top glee club in this school, so Andale. Andale

Caitlyn: Um so is that what we do we just sit and come up with songs for a lousy assignment, do we at least get to perform them

Jillian: If you're lucky the best hell do is put your song in his suggestion box, I've got mine put in twice

Caitlyn: This year…

Jillian: No, the last four years

Caitlyn: Oh, excuse me

(Caitlyn walks into Mr. Meehan's office)

Caitlyn: Um, excuse me Mr. Meehan; I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second, I just don't understand the process, of this glee club, we don't even get to sing or express ourselves

Mr. Meehan: Um, excuse me are you a three time national winning glee club coach?

Caitlyn: Um…

Mr. Meehan: No, I didn't think you were, newsflash Diana Ross, this isn't the pip squeaks whatever baby process you were used to in that old club of yours it's over, you are not talented, you barely even got in if it weren't for your mother

Caitlyn: What?

Mr. Meehan: You're a legacy and you know how much they enjoy legacies, especially that of Rachel Berry, the one who is more talented than ever

Caitlyn: So I only made the club be…because of my mom?

Mr. Meehan: and you look exactly like her too, you know

Caitlyn: Well, I'm sorry I'm not my mom, and I don't think I can be in a club where there's no direction or even guidance

Mr. Meehan: So what are you saying, are you playing family girl and that your real friends are in the other room?

Caitlyn: No I'm saying the old ways of the New Directions aren't for me

(Caitlyn walks away sassy)

Scene 12:

Will: Well I'm sorry Marcus you're just gonna have to put up with it

Marcus: Dad, I don't like the New Directions it's a horrible group, and Mr. Meehan has no foundation or drive

Will: Marcus, I'm really busy

Marcus: Okay, yeah find time for your work instead of your own son

Will: What's that supposed to mean?

Marcus: You don't care about me, at all, all you care about is you precious arts school, Well guess what father, what if I told you that I quit

Will: Quit what? Quit school, you can't quit school

Marcus: No, I quit New Directions, it's not for me

Will: Well what do you expect to do; you need a place, Marcus

Marcus: What about the pip squeaks? They've been making quite a name for themselves lately

Will: No,

Marcus: Why

Will: Because Mr. Evans is an unfit teacher and I will not let him ruin your experience

Marcus: Well too late because I already joined and the first practice is tomorrow after school, and I'm going, and how could you say that about Mr. Evans, he was your student

Will: I love him, but not his ways he was a very good teacher but he let himself go and stopped caring and hell do it again you just wait and see

Marcus: You're wrong, and I'll prove it, (storms out angrily), beat (storms back in) and by the way I'll be home late tomorrow Mom's cooking mashed potatoes please leave some for me (storms out angrily again)

Scene 13:

Will: I just don't know what to do, I don't think he's changed, and now he wants to join his club

Emma: Well we've both known Sam way before what happened three years ago, and maybe he really has changed.

Will: How do you know?

Emma: We don't, we just have to give him a chance

Will: Umm

Emma: Sam's been through a lot Will, it just finally all caught up to him, and you know when he started to slip, right?

(Will wondering blankly)

Emma: Around the time when Finn

Will: That was over 20 years ago

Emma; Yes, but he's still hurting, I remember when he came into my office right before nationals,

(Flashback)

Emma: Sam, it's okay to have these feelings sometimes

Sam: I just feel guilty you know, I mean I basically have his life the one that he was supposed to live and I can't do it, I don't think I can do it anymore

(Out of Flashback)

Will: We all will never stop missing Finn, I miss Finn, but I will never try to do what he did just because of that

Emma: Just give him a chance if not for him for those kids, for our kid, New Directions is not what it used to be and that new club is gonna help lift their spirits and maybe give them confidence, you can't take that away from them

Scene 14:

Next day at school Will is walking past the auditorium when he hears the new glee club singing in the choir room surrounded around the piano

(Caitlyn, Christina, Marcus, Megan, Jordan, Jacob, Spencer, and Joshua are sitting on the piano singing "Don't Stop Believing" with Caitlyn playing the music

Marcus (sung): Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere

Caitlyn (sung): Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere

Spencer (sung): A singer in a smoky room the smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on

(Will sees flashbacks of when he watched the New Directions the first time 30 years ago with Finn and Rachel and the original glee club members)

(Sung by glee club) dadadadadad dadadadada dadadadadada

Scene 15:

Will: the most I can give you is 800 dollars for costumes, props, anything

Sam: What's the catch Mr. Schue

Will: Schuester, and there's no catch

Sam: So you're just giving me 800 dollars for the glee club for no reason

Will: Well actually there is a reason

Sam: What?

Will: I want you to give those kids everything. Your time, your devotion,

Sam: I promise Mr. Schue, ah Schuester

Will: You just make that room a special place for them, give them a place for them, where they're comfortable to be who they are

Scene 16:

Sam: Alright, Alright, Alright, Welcome to the second glee club meeting of the year, I would first like to welcome our two new members Marcus and Caitlyn well old new member cause Caitlyn was on the team last year and, okay well have new new and half old new…

Caitlyn: Thank you Mr. Evans it's good to be back

Jordan: Oh, girl it's good to have you back

Megan: Yeah we probably wouldn't have even qualified for sectionals if Mr. Evans was still making me sing that solo

Caitlyn: You are still singing that solo, because we're a team and we have be in this together

Sam: Alright, first order of business. A new name, because guys the pip squeaks, it's just not getting us anywhere

Megan: How about the unicorns…

Christina: The Asian attackers…

Heather: The beauty bitches

Marcus: How about the "second chances"

(Everybody remains silent in awe at the name"

Marcus: because it's technically now our second chance, and for many of us, this whole team together is our second chance at something

Sam: "Second Chances"

Spencer: Yeah, I like that

Megan: Yeah that's good

(Agreeable bantering)

Sam: Assignment for this week (writing on the board) "who are we" "us" as a team

Caitlyn: Mr. Evans we've all been working on something and I think it's perfect for this weeks assignment

Scene 17:

(Glee Club singing in the auditorium)

Rock rock it we rock rock rock it (4x)

Caitlyn (sung): Get it right, time to shine, gotta step up couse' it's our night

Cheers cause were here

Megan (sung): Starting a new page with no more fears

Yeah

We can make the change it's our generation

Nothings in our way, it's our generation

Yeah

You gotta start with you helping nobody else

You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel

Time is in our hands, it's our generation

Rock rock it we rock rock rock it (4x)

Jordan (sung): Share the loud through the crowd

Together we got this right here right now

Christina (sung): Cause it's ours on our own

We found a connection that feels like home

We can make a change it's our generation

Our generation

Nothings in our way, it's our generation

You gotta start with you helping nobody else

You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel

Time is in our hands, it's our generation

Shoaoo (3x)

It's our generation

We can make a change it's our generation

Nothings in our way, it's our generation


End file.
